Una Forma De Amar
by Tani Neesan
Summary: Son los momentos pequeños de la vida los que nos demuestran quienes somos en realidad y que es lo que deseamos en realidad. Esta es solo la historia de una manera más de vivir.
1. Extrañas Coincidencias

Tani: Y aki les traigo un fic mas que me he puesto a escribir desde hace varios mese atrás. Se que aún no concluyo La Esencia Del Tiempo. Pero ya tenía ganas de subir esta historia y saber que opinan de ella, ok? A diferencie de La Esencia, Una Forma De Amar es una historia de pocos capitulos de los cuales ya tengo la mayoria hechos, solo quiero conocer sus opiniones para saber que cambios realizarle o que hay que agregar. Espero les guste mucho. Enjoy it!

* * *

"**Una Forma de Amar"**

**Capítulo 1. Extrañas Coincidencias.**

Hay veces en las que me pongo a recordar todos los momentos importantes de mi vida; Desde que llegue a este mundo hasta el día de hoy. Muchas cosas han sucedido, eso no se puede negar, y muchas estarán por venir, si es que la vida me alcanza.

De los momentos felices he aprendido a disfrutar, compartir y dar siempre lo mejor de mí. Los momentos tristes me enseñaron a continuar, a superarme como ser humano y mirar siempre al frente, aunque el corazón duela. Todos habremos de pasar por este tipo de situaciones, buenas y malas, pero será cada uno de nosotros quien decidirá que lección aprender o si existe alguna.

Deseo conservar esta historia, no porque sea especial o diferente a la de cualquier otro sujeto que se vea caminar por la calle, este relato es especial porque es la historia de mi vida, todo lo que fui y lo que soy, tan simple y complicado como los demás. No sé si estas paginas serán vistas por otros ojos o si llegaran a volver a ver la luz después de escritas, pero el recuerdo estará siempre allí cuando mi alma sienta que ya no puede continuar.

Que más queda por decir... no lo sé, nada más que creo que el ser humano es una criatura que esta hecha para vivir en compañía aunque a veces no nos visualizemos dependiendo de alguien, podemos pensar que la vida consiste en correr libres, como una hoja dejándose llevar por el viento y que es conducida hacia tierras extrañas, hacia nuevos horizontes, no quedarse estancados como una roca que solo observa a la vida pasar...

_.69.69.69._

_Y lo que tú me has dado_

_Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser_

_Te sentiré a mi lado_

_No importa donde sea que estés_

–Pero que cursi... –dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba alguna otra estación en la radio que no le causara revoltura de estomago. –Esto esta mucho mejor –el sonido estridente de una guitarra eléctrica lleno el ambiente cuando Tatsuha subió el volumen. Iba manejando con rumbo a su hogar después de una larga jornada laboral, ser publicista era un trabajo realmente agotador. La gente le señala cada vez que transitaba por las calles, su auto era rojo, convertible y de marca extranjera ¿qué mejor forma de llamar la atención? Esa siempre seria su personalidad, extrovertida. Freno abruptamente cuando una larga fila de autos le impidió continuar con su trayecto.

–Maldita sea mi suerte –mascullo entre dientes cuando se vio encerrado por otro auto. Para su desgracia, y poca paciencia, tuvo que esperar una larguísima hora para poder avanzar... 1 metro, aproximadamente... Muy cierto era que Tatsuha se caracterizaba por su poca paciencia para todo y ese tipo de situaciones solían relucir su instinto asesino, a punto estuvo de descender de su auto y aniquilar al responsable de todo aquello cuando, frente a sus ojos, brillo una posible solución. Un letrero de "No pasar" estaba puesto sobre una calle que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, miro hacia ambos lados y al ver que tenia luz verde para romper con unas cuantas reglas de transito, tomo aquel atajo.

–Pero que inteligente eres Tatsuha –se felicito a si mismo, mientras calculaba que llegaría en 15 minutos si pisaba a fondo el acelerador, después de todo la calle estaba vacía. Manejaba feliz de la vida, sin prestar demasiada atención al camino pensando aun en lo astuto que era cuando, al dar vuelta en una esquina, una persona se cruzo en su camino. Quiso frenar en seco y hasta viro bruscamente dando como resultado un leve golpe contra un poste. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar; cuando al fin tomo conciencia sobre su situación, bajo rápidamente del auto y se enfilo hacia donde estaba la persona, encontró a un chico tirado a mitad de la calle.

– ¡Maldición, creo que acabo de matar alguien! –dijo en voz alta y llevándose una mano a la frente en clara actitud de preocupación. Para su fortuna, la calle estaba desierta por lo que no había testigos que lo pudieran culpar, sintió la necesidad de darse a la fuga pero su lado "humano" no se lo permitió.

– ¿Y si fuera yo? – se imagino a él mismo en aquel tipo de situación y no deseo que lo dejasen abandonado; tomando valor, se acerco al cuerpo y suspiro profundamente al darse cuenta que aun respiraba, su cuerpo lucia bien, no había sangre por ningún lado, así que quizás no había sido tan fuerte el golpe, con cuidado subió al muchacho a su automóvil y enfilo hacia el hospital más cercano pensando en que excusa daría al llegar.

_.69.69.69._

–Gracias a Dios que hay gente como usted –dijo una de las enfermeras que había escuchado la historia, según Tatsuha, del porque del accidente.

–Si, verdad –sonrió nerviosamente.

–Pobre chico, de no ser por usted no sé que habría sido de él. ¿Cómo puede haber gente así en este mundo? Mire que darse a la fuga de esa forma, no lo puedo creer.

Según el relato del señor Uesugui, él iba conduciendo por esa calle, de casualidad y con todas las precauciones del mundo, cuando vio como un auto arrollaba al pobre chico, por desgracia no había podido ver las placas o a los pasajeros del móvil, pero, siendo él tan buen samaritano, decidió llevar a ese muchacho al hospital y correr con todos los gastos. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo al final, ganándose el corazón y confianza de todo el equipo medico.

–Pero bueno, la buena noticia de todo esto es que el muchacho se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y solo falta que despierte para que pueda volver a su casa.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor y él nunca se equivoca.

– ¡Uff! Que alivio escuchar eso.

– ¡Ay, pero que lindo es usted!

–Jejeje, algo...

_.69.69.69._

Para concluir con su fabulosa actuación, decidió pasar parte de la noche en el hospital, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer y al día siguiente no trabajaría.

_Lo tomare como un extraño momento de caridad_, se dijo a si mismo. Buscó alguna posición cómoda sobre la silla metálica en la que estaba sentado pero, en definitiva, esas sillas estaban diseñadas para fregar la espalda.

_Maldita conciencia, solo me causas inconvenientes. _Suspiro cansinamente, observó al muchacho que estaba sobre la cama y dormía profundamente. Hasta el momento, no le había prestado demasiada atención, su cabello tenía un particular color verde, su rostro, aunque se veía un tanto pálido, era suave al tacto y de una inmaculada blancura, quizás su personalidad era alegre, en definitiva era un niño lindo, común y corriente o eso fue lo que pensó Tatsuha.

– ¿Por qué no despiertas y terminamos ya con esta farsa? –le dijo al peliverde, aguardo un momento pero el niño seguía sin despertar. Continúo un rato mas en silencio, solo escuchando su respiración pausada y viendo su pecho subir y bajar.

–Tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti –Tatsuha continuo hablando aunque su acompañante no le prestaba atención, –no deberías salir a la calle sin identificaciones; accidentes así suelen ocurrir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar¿qué nadie te lo dijo? –volvió a suspirar.

–Ahora parezco un demente, estoy aquí, en medio de la noche, hablando con un completo desconocido que ni siquiera esta conciente... ¡Dios, hasta estoy pagando la cuenta del hospital cuando deberías ser TÚ el que pagara por mi auto! Esa reparación va a salir muy cara¿sabias que es un auto exclusivo? No, claro que no, ni siquiera te habías fijado que iba a dar vuelta en ese preciso momento, cuando tu brillante cabecita te hizo cruzar la calle sin ver antes a los costados...

Las luces nocturnas se colaban a través de las ventanas que tenían sus cortinas a medio cerrar. Tatsuha se sintió muy cansado y, pensando que todo aquello no era más que una gran perdida de tiempo, decidió irse a su departamento y regresar a la mañana siguiente.

_.69.69.69._


	2. Identidad Desconocida

"Una Forma de Amar" 

**Capítulo 2. Identidad Desconocida.**

El día amaneció soleado y sin una sola nube en el cielo, las aves volaban y cantaban posadas sobre las ramas de los árboles, los niños salían de sus casas rumbo a la escuela, los autos iban y venían en una danza que parecía no tener fin. ¡Que linda mañana! Pensaría cualquiera pero Tatsuha solo comenzaba a adquirir una creciente crisis nerviosa, comenzando con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Usted esta bromeando, verdad? Todo esto no es mas que un sueño, no, una terrible pesadilla, de la que despertare pronto y solo me reiré para continuar con mi vida normal, ¿cierto?

–Lo siento. Esto no es ningún sueño, mucho menos una pesadilla. La situación es muy real y, créame, usted no es el único que sufre.

–Pero... todo esto suena a película barata...

-Así son las cosas, señor.

_¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?_ Pensó mientras se masajeaba las sien.

_.69.69.69._

Caminaba con rumbo a la habitación 135, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras del medico y seguía sin poder creer una sola de ellas.

_Vamos, si el niño solo esta fingiendo, va a estar bien y pronto olvidaremos todo esto_, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. _Más le vale estar bien._

Abrió la puerta del cuarto sin importarle si había alguien más dentro o si no eran horas de visita, el asunto debía ser aclarado ya o ya. Dentro, dos enfermeras atendían al paciente, una terminaba de darle de comer mientras la otra le limpiaba la boca, las dos se sorprendieron un poco cuando le escucharon entrar.

–Ehhh. Disculpe señor, estas no son...

–Me importa un comino –Tatsuha casi le grito a la enfermera, a leguas se notaba que estaba muy molesto –, necesito hablar con ÉL A-H-O-R-A –señalo a la persona que estaba sentada en la cama. Las enfermeras no opusieron resistencia y en menos de cinco minutos recogieron sus cosas y salieron sin mirar atrás.

–Hasta luego –se despidió el chico antes de que cerraran la puerta.

_Amnesia... ¡Por favor! Y yo soy el Papa_, pensó el pelinegro, se acerco peligrosamente al menor y se quedo de pie a un costado de la cama queriendo intimidar al chico con la mirada.

– ¡Hola! –le sonrió.

Tatsuha quedo descolocado, su plan intimidatorio había fallado pues el niño le había sonreído como si fuesen viejos amigos. Le vio de pies a cabeza sin perder detalle de nada, ningún golpe, ningún rasguño, no tenia vendas, ni siquiera un curita, nada sobre él.

–Vamos, nadie pierde la memoria sin tener siquiera un golpe sobre su cuerpo.

–¿?

–Yo se la verdad –Tatsuha acorralo al peliverde contra la cabecera de la cama, su aliento daba sobre la cara del otro.

– ¿Cuál... verdad? –el peliverde trago saliva al verse acorralado.

–Estas fingiendo, tú no sufres de ninguna amnesia. Pero, ¿sabes que? A mi no me engañas. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Dime tu precio y lo negociaremos pero ya dejémonos de juegos tontos que solo me hacen perder el tiempo y la poca paciencia que poseo.

–No se... de que me habla, señor.

– ¡Por favor! Deja ya de tratar de engañarme, no soy tan idiota. Sabes que tuve la culpa, ¿no es así? Pero de una vez te advierto, si me hundo te llevo conmigo.

–Eh... yo no trato de engañarlo, señor. Lo único que se es que desperté en este lugar y ni siquiera se por que.

Tatsuha se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una silla, se llevo una mano a la cara y respiro profundamente un par de veces tratando de conservar la calma, no estaba entre sus planes convertirse en asesino.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –el peliverde intento levantarse de la cama pero la intensa mirada que le lanzo Tatsuha al descubrirse el rostro le dejo helado.

– ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

–Bueno... no mucho, señor...

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ryuichi

–Hazme un favor, Ryuichi.

–El que quiera, señor.

–Deja de decirme señor, no soy tan viejo.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento...

–Tatsuha, me llamo Tatsuha.

–Mucho gusto, Tatsuha –Ryuichi volvió a sonreír.

_.69.69.69._

Desde ese entonces, una sonrisa de Ryuichi se convirtió en un mundo para mí.

_.69.69.69._


	3. Mis días contigo

**"Una Forma de Amar"**

**Capítulo 3. Mis días contigo ¿Alguien podría matarme, por favor?**

Una semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, para mi desgracia, Ryuichi seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado. Se que al principio mi actitud fue muy desposta y quise descargar todo mi enojo contra ese chico pero, la verdad, me daba mucha pena su caso y saber que todo había sido mi culpa, aunque nunca se lo comente.

No se cual fue el verdadero motivo, tal vez las cuentas que tan generosamente yo debía pagar o algo más, el caso es que todos los días fui a visitar a Ryuichi; no pasábamos los momentos mas agradables juntos pero, por lo menos, Ryuichi me hacia sonreír de vez en cuando. Como había supuesto desde el principio, su personalidad era muy agradable y, sobre todo, magnética; tenia a todas las enfermeras cuidando de él y atendiendo a su mas pequeña petición.

La policía tomo el caso de Ryuichi intentando localizar a su familia o alguien que pudiera identificarlo, desgraciadamente no encontraron nada y su desaparición no estaba reportada. Se descarto que fuera extranjero o que todo hubiera sido algún ajuste de cuentas entre bandas (claro, ¿cómo iba a ser un ajuste de cuentas si yo lo había atropellado? Idiotas).

Al no haber nadie que respondiera por él, lo único que quedaba era que Ryuichi permaneciera en el hospital, lo cual era un desperdicio, pues no sufría alguna lesión o algo que requiriera atención medica. El doctor responsable de Ryuichi me recomendó que lo mejor era que el chico saliera a la calle y anduviera por la ciudad para motivar a su cerebro a trabajar, el problema radicaba en que no había algún lugar donde Ryuichi pudiera vivir. Ahí fue donde realmente comenzó mi tormento.

_.69.69.69._

Tatsuha se encontraba dentro de su estudio trabajando en lo que seria su nuevo proyecto. Diseñaba un par de graficas y adjuntaba información cuando unos ruiditos llamaron su atención.

_Debe ser la televisión_, pensó.

Siguió trabajando pero de nuevo escucho ruido, ahora más fuerte.

_Probablemente son los vecinos, _continuó trabajando en su proyecto tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

– ¡AAAHHH! –el grito provino de su propio departamento. Rápidamente fue hacia el origen, llegando hasta la cocina.

– ¿Pero que demonios…? –dijo cuando vio a Ryuichi echando agua sobre el microondas.

– ¡Se quema! –gritaba el peliverde desesperadamente.

Tatsuha se acerco hasta el aparato, desconecto el enchufe, abrió la puerta de servicio y, con un certero golpe de parte del palo de la escoba, mando el aparato, hecho una pequeña bola de fuego, hacia el jardín trasero.

–Listo –dijo al ayudarse de la manguera para extinguir las llamas. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? –trató de sonar calmado.

–Bueno... es que tenía hambre y... –el peliverde miraba hacia el piso con cara de niño regañado mientras jugaba con sus pies nerviosamente.

– ¿Y...? –preguntó el mayor.

–Y se empezó a quemar...

– ¿Cuánto tiempo le pusiste? –comenzó a masajearse la frente.

–Quince minutos...

– ¿Qué temperatura?

–...máxima... –murmuro muy bajito.

– ¡MÁXIMA!

–Es que quería que estuviera bien caliente… –intentó defenderse pero, por supuesto, esto solo le hizo ganarse una mirada asesina de parte del pelinegro.

Tatsuha se llevó las manos al rostro, respiró profundamente y contó hasta mil para evitar perder la poca calma que poseía.

–Ryuichi si necesitas algo, solo pídelo, ¿ok? –dijo cuando por fin se había calmado.

–Lo siento –murmuro el peliverde –no quise ser una molestia.

Tatsuha volvió a suspirar, el medico le había recomendado tener paciencia con el chico pues así como sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido también algunos hábitos de la vida diaria.

–No eres ninguna molestia Ryuichi, pero si quemas la casa ninguno de los dos tendrá donde dormir, ¿entiendes?

–...sí...

–Muy bien, –puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryuichi despeinándolo, era su forma de subirle el animo –ahora que tan gentilmente me has interrumpido de mi trabajo, también me ha dado hambre. ¿Por qué no salimos a comer algo? Y para que veas que no soy tan malo, tú serás el encargado de elegir el lugar, ¿qué te parece? –le guiño un ojo.

– ¿En verdad? –pregunto emocionado.

– ¡Por supuesto!

– ¡Quiero ir a Mugrer King!

–Jajaja, de acuerdo. Ve por una chaqueta que afuera esta frió.

– ¡SI!

_.69.69.69._

Vivir con Ryuichi, en un principio fue muy difícil, yo no estaba acostumbrado a compartir mi espacio con nadie más y mucho menos ser responsable de un niño (porque ese era el comportamiento de Ryuichi, un niño de 5 años); incluso tuvimos que compartir mi cama pues al bebé le daba miedo dormir solo. ¡Dios, como desee estrangularlo en ese momento! Pero el recuerdo de su accidente me hacia perdonarle todo.

_.69.69.69._

– ¿Tatsuha? –el pelinegro se encontraba ya dentro de su cama con un cansancio de los mil demonios, cuan ingenuo fue al pensar que por fin podría descansar. – ¿Tatsuha, estas despierto? – Ryuichi, que había entrado con cautela a la habitación, ahora se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, llevaba la pijama puesta y cargaba una almohada consigo. – Tatsuha – llamó Ryuichi sacudiendo al aludido tal cual lo haría un niño con sus padres.

– ¿Que quieres? – murmuró Tatsuha, mientras se quitaba las sabanas de la cara.

– Es que... yo... no puedo dormir...

– Toma un vaso con leche

– Ya lo hice...

– Pues, ponte a ver televisión...

– No hay nada bueno que ver

–...cuenta ovejas...

– Pero, no quiero… –respondió haciendo un berrinche, Tatsuha sintió un enorme deseo de asesinar al peliverde.

– Pues haz lo que quieras pero deja de molestar, ¿sí? Tuve un día terrible en el trabajo y mañana me espera uno igual, ¿entiendes? – terminó por ponerse la almohada encima y permitir que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

– ¿¡QUE! – el pelinegro mando a volar la almohada para observar a Ryuichi que hacia una de sus típicas caritas de cachorro abandonado. Una vena en la frente de Tatsuha comenzó a palpitar furiosamente.

– Por favor, ¿sí?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que fueras un niño!

– Ándale, ¿sí? Solo por hoy.

-NO

– ¡Porfis!

– Dije que NO, Ryuichi y no insistas

– ¡Porfiiiiis!

– No, no y no y fin de la discusión – se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que esa conversación daba por terminada.

_.69.69.69._

Iba ya por el quinto sueño, que consistía en un precioso auto convertible de colección conducido por nada más y nada menos que su modelo preferida, y todo eso solo para él, solo era cuestión de extender la mano para tomar a esa preciosura por la cintura, solo un poco más y…... Un fuerte manotazo en la cara le despertó abruptamente, se despertó asustado, creyendo que le robaban o algo por el estilo pero, cuando un segundo golpe le llegó, descubrió al autor de todo ello. Ryuichi dormía placidamente, con las piernas y brazos totalmente extendidos y murmurando palabras sin sentido; Tatsuha se percato de que el chico ya llevaba adueñada mas de la mitad de la cama e iba por más; intentó hacerlo girar hacia un lado, incluso despertarlo, se le quedo viendo intensamente, para ver si con la mirada lograba despertarle pero nada de eso funciono, al contrario, parecía que entre más trataba Tatsuha mas sonreía Ryuichi. Al pelinegro le pareció extraña tal reacción pero, a la vez, pensó que su expresión de felicidad era bastante tierna, al final decidió darse por vencido y, después de arropar a su compañero de cuarto, se acomodo en su trocito de colchón deseando que pudiese dormir un poco esa noche.

_.69.69.69._

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Como amaneciste, Tatsuha? –saludó un muy sonriente Ryuichi, incluso su sonrisa deslumbraba.

El pelinegro lucía completamente desaliñado, unas ojeras oscuras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos y a cada minuto lanzaba enormes bostezos.

– Bien... – contestó entre los bostezos que no le dejaban ni hablar.

– Pues no lo parece

– ¿Sí? Pues me pregunto porque será... – comento sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al baño, Ryuichi solo se quedo con una expresión de duda, tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras, pero terminó regresando muy feliz a su desayuno.

_.69.69.69._

– ¡Tatsuha! – el peliverde corría a través del pasillo del edificio donde Tatsuha trabajaba.

– ¿Ryuichi, que haces aquí? – iba con un grupo de personas que salían del elevador cuando escucho la muy conocida voz de Ryuichi, le sorprendió verlo en ese lugar pues no recordaba que hubiesen quedado en algo. – ¿Pasó algo?

– Nop, para nada. Solo quería ver donde trabajabas y decir hola. ¡Hola! –levantó el brazo para acompañar su saludo.

– Ah... gracias, Ryuichi... –por dentro, Tatsuha se preguntaba si el chico se había vuelto a golpear la cabeza.

– ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Tatsuha que iban con él en el elevador.

– Ehm... algo por el estilo... – por supuesto, el pelinegro no le había dicho a nadie sobre su pequeño altercado de unos días.

– Puedo esperarte para ir a comer, ¿qué te parece?

– Bueno... no sé a que hora me desocupe –dijo al tiempo que veía su reloj de pulsera.

– ¡No importa! Puedo esperarte a que salgas.

– Pero quizás tarde mucho, mejor ve a casa y espérame allí.

–No es necesario, soy un chico paciente

–Vale, si tanto insistes…

_.69.69.69._

– ¿Por qué ves cosas tan aburridas? – Ryuichi se había aparecido por el comedor aún con la pijama puesta, Tatsuha estaba sentado viendo las noticias en el televisor mientras bebía de su taza de café negro.

– Porque sí – respondió sin más. Ryuichi hizo un puchero al ver que el otro solo le tiraba el avión, se acercó con cautela y tomó el control remoto para quitarle el poder a Tatsuha.

– Mejor veamos caricaturas, es más divertido.

– ¡Oye! Pero yo estaba viendo el noticiero, cámbiale.

– No quiero. Además, ver todo eso solo te pone triste o de mal humor, mejor las caricaturas que sirven para divertir.

– ¡A mi no me gustan las caricaturas!

– ¿A quien no le gustan las caricaturas? Vamos, ¿no son divertidas? Mira, mira ¡Que gracioso! Jajajaja

– Pero... Ya, haz lo que quieras...

– ¿A eso le llamas desayuno?

– ¿Mande? – preguntó Tatsuha al no saber a que se refería, por su parte el peliverde le señalaba la taza de café. – ¿Qué tiene de malo? –miró la taza aún sin comprender.

– ¿Acaso no sabias que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día? Debes comer apropiadamente o podrías enfermar, además – dio un vistazo a la negra solución humeante – el café es muy amargo, ¡yiack!

– Pues así me gusta y ya no molestes.

– ¡Ya sé! Te preparare algo rico ya que aún tienes tiempo. Ya verás que bien quedará – el chico se fue en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡Oye! No ¡Espera, no toques mi cocina!

_.69.69.69._

– Oye, Ryuichi ¿Has visto mi camisa blanca? No la encuentro por ningún lado – el pelinegro apareció por la puerta del comedor, Ryuichi de pronto se puso muy pálido. – Oye, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el pelinegro notando el cambio en el chico.

– ¡Eh! Sí... estoy bien...

– Bueno, regresando a mi camisa, ¿sabes donde esta?

– ¿Te refieres a la que llevas cada vez que tienes una reunión importante?

– Sí, esa misma.

– ¿La que compraste en esa tienda que olía raro y que costo muy cara?

– Sí, sí ¿en donde esta?

– ¿La que esta hecha con tela importada de Francia y que es tu favorita entre todas?

– Ryuichi... ¿donde esta mi camisa?

– Bueno... es que... dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a cambiarla por una de color rosa? –sonrió de lo más lindo.

– ¿¡QUE!

_.69.69.69._

Estuvimos juntos cerca de un mes, debo admitir que fue muy divertido y me sacó de mi rutina de trabajo, a veces solíamos ver las caricaturas o ir al cine y, en una ocasión que me sentí de muy buen humor, lo invite a ir a un parque de diversiones. Me acostumbre a su ruido matutino, vespertino y nocturno, a sus miedos infantiles y a sus hermosas sonrisas por la mañana (con pelo alborotado y ojos adormilados). Pero la realidad llego una tarde de viernes, la policía llamo diciendo que habían dado con la identidad de Ryuichi y una persona que lo había identificado.

Sufrí un choque de sentimientos; por un lado, por fin había pagado mi culpa y podría deshacerme de Ryuichi, por otro, me entristecía el saber que ese era el fin de nuestros días viviendo juntos.

_.69.69.69._


	4. ¿Hasta aquí llegamos?

**"Una Forma de Amar"**

**Capítulo 4. ¿Hasta aquí llegamos?**

–Es aquí, ¿reconoces algo?

Tatsuha y Ryuichi llegaron a la dirección que la policía les había brindado, supuestamente la casa del segundo. El peliverde se bajó del auto y observó por largo rato la casa frente a él, esta era de dos pisos, cubierta con pintura blanca, con tejas roja y un enorme jardín alrededor.

– ¿Ryuichi? –el aludido solo suspiro. –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

–...sí, gracias...

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta principal y tocaron el timbre un par de veces pero parecía no haber nadie dentro.

_¿Nadie les dijo sobre Ryuichi?_ Pensó el pelinegro, no creía que su familia no le estuviera esperando. Tocaron una vez más pero nadie les atendió.

–Creo que me equivoque –dijo Tatsuha tratando de que el otro no se desanimara. –Será mejor que vuelva a checar la dirección.

–...sí...

– ¡Ryuichi! –gritó una chica que venía corriendo desde calle abajo, se le veía muy feliz y en cuanto estuvo enfrente del peliverde se lanzó a sus brazos. –Estuve tan preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había pasado o... ¡Por Dios! Pero ahora estas bien. No vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto, ¿te quedo claro?

Ambos, Tatsuha y Ryuichi, se quedaron aturdidos ante la emotividad de la chica, a parte de que no dejaba de hablar y hacer movimientos dramáticos al mismo tiempo; cuando por fin detuvo su soliloquio, Tatsuha le iba a explicar sobre la amnesia de Ryuichi pero este se le adelanto.

–...Noriko... siento haberte preocupado... –abrazo a la chica sin poder contener el llanto.

_.69.69.69._

Noriko traía las llaves de la casa, entraron y, ahora sí, Tatsuha le explicó sobre el accidente que había ocurrido la noche que Ryuichi desapareció (claro, omitiendo la parte de su culpabilidad), la chica se preocupo por la salud de su amigo y se entristeció un poco al saber que aún su memoria era muy vaga, aunque ella era de las pocas, sino es que la única, persona que había recordado hasta el momento.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo el doctor?

–Que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la memoria.

– ¿Pero en cuanto tiempo?

–No lo sé. Pueden ser días, pueden ser años.

Tatsuha y Noriko estaban sentados en la sala mientras que Ryuichi había ido al baño.

–Esta casa es enorme, ¿en verdad es mía? –el aludido apareció en la sala ahuyentando el pesado silencio que se había hecho.

–Por supuesto, tonto –respondió su amiga.

– ¿Y vivo yo solito aquí?

–Bueeeeeno, no precisamente solo. ¡Eso me recuerda! Hay algo muy especial que tengo que mostrarte, seguro que te ayudara a recordar muy pronto –la chica sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto el chico peliverde.

–A mi casa.

– ¿Y esta muy lejos?

–Puedo llevarte en mi auto –ofreció Tatsuha, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado.

–No es necesario, mi casa no esta tan lejos de aquí –y sin decir o esperar nada más, Noriko salió a toda prisa de la casa.

_.69.69.69._

–Jajajaja, Homero es muy gracioso –Ryuichi estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, él y Tatsuha veían caricaturas en la televisión de la sala.

–Ese capitulo lo estoy viendo desde que estaba en la Uni.

–Pero aún así siguen siendo graciosos, ¿ne?

Ryuichi continuo viendo la televisión, su sonrisa era radiante y cada vez que reía a carcajadas era como escuchar un hermoso coro de ángeles, o eso es lo que Tatsuha pensaba. Mientras le veía allí sentado, abrazando un cojín, amargamente recordó que, probablemente, esa seria la última vez que estarían juntos, de ahora en adelante, cada uno retomaría su vida normal. Cerró los ojos y obligo a su cerebro imprimir esa imagen por la eternidad.

– ¿Tatsuha? –el pelinegro abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre en boca de Ryuichi, sonaba tan bien. Se quedo congelado al toparse con la cara de Ryuichi frente a él, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban; de pronto, se vio perdido en la profundidad de ese par de ojos azules, su mente se nublaba mientras sentía su cuerpo arder, estaban tan cerca que podrían besarse con un leve movimiento, un movimiento que Tatsuha inicio lentamente, primero acariciando el rostro con sus dedos y, después, acercando sus rostros. Ryuichi cerró los ojos, ansiando el contacto...

– ¡YA LLEGUE!

Noriko llegó a la sala y se topó con Ryuichi en el suelo (en acto reflejo, Tatsuha había empujado a Ryuichi) y Tatsuha desviaba la mirada, un tanto sonrojado.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la chica. Ninguno de los chicos respondió en el momento pero Ryuichi, quizás reaccionando un poco antes, se levantó y sonrió como si nada.

–Veíamos televisión.

–...ah... –Noriko no se creyó mucho la historia pero no le importo, probablemente se enteraría después. – ¡Cómo sea! Ryuichi, te presento a Fred. ¡Fred, ven bonito!

Una pequeña bola de pelos apareció de detrás de la chica y avanzo hecha un bólido hacia el peliverde, arrojándose sobre él y tirándolo, nuevamente, sobre la alfombra. Ryuichi trataba de cubrirse el rostro del pequeño animal que no dejaba de darle lengüetazos a diestra y siniestra, finalmente Tatsuha decidió ayudarle tomando al animal del lomo. Era un perro Schnauzer, de cabeza alargada y rectangular con un par de hermosos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas espesas cejas y un hociquito barbado de donde surgía una larga lengua rosada, el animalito movía muy feliz el rabo y daba pequeños ladridos y mordidas juguetonas a la mano de Tatsuha para que lo bajara.

– ¡Que asco! –dijo el pelinegro soltando al canino.

–Creo que le agradas –repuso Noriko al ver como el perrito daba pequeños saltos alrededor del pelinegro y Ryuichi.

–Que bien... –respondió en tono sarcástico.

–Y bien, Ryuichi. ¿Recuerdas algo?

–Esto... si me ayudas un poco no me quejo...

– ¡Es Fred! Tu eterno compañero de travesuras. Esta contigo desde que te conozco, Ryuichi. ¿No lo recuerdas?

La chica y el perro veían tristemente al peliverde, con esos preciosos ojitos que solo los animales saben hacer cuando quieren algo.

–... sí... creo que ya comienzo a recordar algo... –respondió Ryuichi más por compromiso que otra cosa.

– ¡Que bien! Ahora, tengo una sorpresa número dos. Cierra los ojos.

Ryuichi cerro los ojos y extendió las manos como su amiga le pedía, Tatsuha solo observaba la escena un tanto al margen por lo que termino recargándose en una pared cercana y cruzándose de brazos.

–Ahora, ¡ábrelos!

El peliverde tenía sobre sus manos un felpudo y muy lindo conejo rosa.

– ¡Kumagoro! –exclamo el chico recordando al peluche que lo acompañaba desde que tenia memoria. –Gracias, Noriko, por cuidarlos a los dos.

–De nada, para eso son los amigos

_.69.69.69._

Después de pasar el día en compañía de esos dos, me despedí alegando que debía descansar, me marche sin más ceremonia sabiendo de antemano que Ryuichi y yo no nos volveríamos a ver, entre nosotros, no hubo una despedida simbólica, ni siquiera un abrazo, solo un hasta pronto y una mano agitándose en el aire. Por algún motivo, me sentí triste, quizás solo era que algo muy bonito y divertido terminaba, como un niño que regresa a la escuela después del verano. Tal vez solo era eso.

En cuanto me vi envuelto por el trabajo, me olvide de ese chico peliverde que no sabia hacer algo sin crear un escándalo, mi vida tomó el rumbo de antes y, aunque a veces sentía el departamento demasiado grande y demasiado tranquilo, me obligue a acostumbrarme de nuevo, no era la primera vez que me quedaba solo.

_.69.69.69._


	5. Al fin ¿solo?

**Tani:** Hello, again. Nuevamente traigo un capitulo de "Una Forma", espero que las personas que lleguen a leer este capitulo les guste mucho. He de ser sincera, estuve a punto de mandar este proyecto a volar porque, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, he cambiado demasiado mi forma de escribir y expresar que me ha llegado a resultar estresante el tener que adaptarme a como va esta historia; sin embargo, recibi un comentario de una linda chica que me pidio seguir publicando y el solo hecho de saber que una persona gusta de lo que escribo, me anima a seguir adelante. Así que este capitulo va con dedicatoria a Amethyst y todos aquellos que aun espera por este proyecto. Gracias y que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

**"Una Forma de Amar"**

**Capítulo 5. Al fin... ¿solo? Quizás no sea tan malo...**

Fin de semana otra vez, mis días favoritos; recuerdo que era sábado al mediodía y yo me preparaba con un montón de botanas y unas latas de cerveza para ver un buen partido de... Bueno, un partido de lo que fuera. No sentía deseos de salir, ni siquiera de molestar a alguno de mis hermanos, solo me la pasaría echadote en el sillón intentando que no se me olvidara respirar. Me encontraba en la mitad de mi preparación psicológica (haciendo un espacio cómodo en el sillón y buscando algún canal interesante) cuando el insistente sonido del timbre me interrumpió, decidí ignorarlo y esperar que la persona que osaba molestarme se arrepintiera pero el molesto ruido solo iba en incremento. Muy molesto y con mi preparación yéndose al caño, me levante del sillón para mandar al diablo al infame que me interrumpía en mi importantísima labor. Cual seria mi sorpresa al toparme con el rostro peludo de un canido que osaba llenar mi perfecto rostro con baba.

– ¡Pero que demonios! –exclame, me limpiaba con énfasis el rostro. – ¿Pero quien...? –iba a comenzar a quejarme una vez más cuando el dueño del animal apareció detrás.

– ¡Hola, Tatsuha! –era Ryuichi y la pequeña bola de pelos era Fredd. – ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho, así que vinimos a saludarte! –sonreía tal cual era su costumbre, sin notar mi rostro que cambiaba drásticamente del enojo a la perplejidad. – ¿Estas ocupado?

–Eh... ¡No, para nada!

– ¡Que bueno! –aquel par entro a mi casa sin más, yo continuaba con el cerebro adormilado. De hecho, solo por hacer nota, esa fue la primera vez que un perro entraba a mi santuario. Cuando llegue a la sala, los dos niños ya estaban muy instalados sobre mi precioso sofá negro, cambiándole al televisor sin misericordia y devorando mis botanas.

–Mmm. Esto esta delicioso –el perro ladro como afirmando lo que su amo decía. – ¿Tatsuha, estas bien? –supongo que pregunto por mi cara adormilada o de que no lograba captar todo lo que allí ocurría.

–Em... si, estoy bien. Pero... ¿que no deberías estar haciendo... algo? –me refería a convivir con su familia o tratar de regresar a su vida normal pero, al parecer, Ryuichi lo había malinterpretado.

–Ah... tienes razón... perdón por la molestia. Vamonos, Fredd –estaban por marcharse cuando me sentí realmente mal por mi estupido comentario.

–Oye, no los estoy corriendo o algo así. De hecho, pensaba llamarte para ver si... querías salir conmigo – ¡Gran Mentira! Pero, vamos, a nadie le hacia daño, al contrario, a Ryuichi se le encendió el rostro de felicidad.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Claro! ¿O acaso crees que miento?

–Entonces, ¿porque no lo hiciste?

–Bueno... pensé que estarías ocupado. Ya sabes, con eso de recordar cosas o convivir con la familia. ¡Por cierto! ¿Que dijeron...? –estuve a punto de preguntar que es lo que su familia había dicho al verle o porque no me habían llamado para preguntar algo o, de perdido, dar las gracias (aunque no lo merecía), pero Ryuichi me interrumpió con su estridente personalidad.

– ¡Pero si eso no es ningún problema! ¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras! Siempre estaré feliz si eres tu el que llama ¿Y a donde me ibas a invitar?

Comencé a titubear, eso era algo malo si no quería evitar que Ryuichi se percatara de mi mentira así que, pensando lo más rápido que mi mente podía.

–Pues... podemos ir a comer, luego... a un parque... no se, pasar el día juntos es la idea básica –estaba seguro de que el chico no se había tragado el cuento pero es que en verdad no se le había ocurrido algo mejor.

– ¡Si, por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo!

– ¿En verdad? –el pelinegro se sorprendió de la respuesta.

– ¡Claro!

–Genial, entonces deja me cambio y nos vamos, ¿ok?

_.69.69.69._

Son tantos los recuerdos que poseo de ese día; por algún motivo, me sentí muy feliz de haber pasado el día en compañía de esos dos. Me imagino que la gente nos veía como un par de hermanos gastando tiempo juntos o algo por el estilo pero, la verdad, ni me importaba, en lo único que pensaba era en que ese era el mejor día de mi vida.

Y no fue el único, después de eso, salimos juntos varias veces más, tanto así que cada fin de semana libre lo gastaba en él; ya no era el mismo Tatsuha parrandero que salía por las noches o buscaba alguna aventura momentánea; no, esas noches de fiesta habían concluido y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, hasta que una de mis citas anteriores me reclamo el hecho de que no pasara tiempo con ella.

Eso me dejo reflexionado, ¿en que momento mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente? Una cosa era segura, y es que la culpa era de ese niño peliverde pero... ¿que no era también un capricho mío? Porque bien pude haberlo ignorado o ni siquiera haberme molestado en devolverle las llamadas pero no lo hice sino que cada vez que Ryuichi llamaba yo estaba allí. ¿Que rayos pasaba conmigo?

Bueno, por fortuna, esas dudas tendría tiempo de resolverlas lejos de allí pues ya habían pasado cuatro meses, desde el incidente con Ryuichi, y el invierno había llegado. Tomaría unas bien merecidas vacaciones en casa de mis padres donde me reuniría con mi familia que llevaba tiempo sin ver (y todo porque ellos son unos ingratos).

Me encontraba empacando mis cosas pues tenía tiempo de sobra y nada mejor que hacer; los regalos para mis sobrinos listos, la cámara para fastidiar a mi hermano lista y el ánimo para sacar a todos de quicio estaba más que preparado. Alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre de la casa aunque ya me suponía quien sería pues ese niño era el único que tocaba de esa forma tan molesta.

Y asi era, cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, allí estaba Ryuichi, tan sonriente como siempre y el rostro un tanto sonrojado por el frió de afuera.

–Pasa, debes estarte congelando.

Como siempre, fue directo a mi sillón favorito (que también lo había convertido como su favorito) y se hundió entre los cojines y la manta que este tenía.

– ¡Hola, Tatsuha! ¿Me has extrañado? –esa era la forma en que Ryuichi siempre saludaba, así no nos hubiéramos visto desde hace cinco minutos atrás y, por supuesto, yo respondía de la misma forma.

–Si Ryuichi, te extrañe tanto que pensé que moriría –todo era dicho en un tono de voz monótono pues era cansado decir lo mismo siempre, aunque la recompensa era la felicidad del pequeño.

– ¡Yay, yo lo sé! Por eso estoy aquí.

–Si, si, como digas –regrese a mi habitación, ya era habitual que el peliverde hiciera en mi casa lo que quisiera, así que no le molesto que lo dejara solo en la sala con mi enorme televisor de pantalla plana.

– ¡Tatsuha! –Ryuichi me gritaba desde el sillón y yo le respondía gritando desde mi habitación, otra tanta de nuestras malas costumbres.

– ¿Mande?

– ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Desde cuando?

– ¡Hace dos días!

– ¿Celebras el fin de año?

– ¡Sí! –el chico de pronto apareció en mi habitación, se había quitado la chaqueta y la bufanda y solo quedaba vestido con sus inseparables jeans favoritos y un suéter de rayas blancas y azules que resaltaban sus ojos; se arrojo sobre la cama y me sonreía como siempre que quería algo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Ryuichi?

– ¡Nada! –me contesto simplemente. Claro que mentía, no por nada ya conocía todas y cada una de sus expresiones.

–Como no. ¡Anda! Deja de mentirme y di que quieres –le atrape la nariz con una mano y aunque pareciera que lo estaba regañando, todo era parte del juego. El solo refunfuñaba y arrugaba la nariz tratando de safarse, en verdad le molestaba que yo hiciera eso.

– ¡Tatsuha, ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso!

– ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? –volvía a tomar su nariz y el juego empezaba de nuevo; así era siempre y a mi me hacia mucha gracia su cara de enojo. –Bueno, bueno, ya te dejo en paz. –Me deje caer al lado de Ryuichi, sobre un par de almohadas, su presencia siempre me hacia relajar.

–Oye, Tatsuha

–...mmm... –me sentía un poco adormilado por lo que mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

– ¿Qué haces para celebrar Año Nuevo?

–Bueno... suelo salir a algún bar o algo así.

–Entonces... –su voz era nerviosa pero yo no lo había notado.

–Pero este año me hablaron mis padres, dijeron que fuera a casa para celebrarlo todos juntos. Al fin veré a mis sobrinos, son unos pequeños demonios –di un largo bostezo, por lo que busque una posición mas cómoda, bocarriba; sentí el movimiento de Ryuichi sobre la cama hasta que quedo sobre mi, no me moleste en abrir los ojos pues ya estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

–Tatsuha, pasa el Año Nuevo conmigo –susurró el peliverde, su voz era dulce y embriagante y en mi estado de poca lucidez juraría que su voz tenía colores llamativos.

–... no puedo...– conteste con un resquicio de voz.

–Tatsuha... –susurro algo cerca de mi oído pero no lo entendí. Lo siguiente que supe fue que, cuando desperté, Ryuichi ya no estaba en el departamento.

Le llame al siguiente día, por la mañana, para despedirme y desearle felices fiestas, también que me saludara a su familia que, por cierto, yo no había visto ni una sola vez pues, después del día en que había dejado a Ryuichi en su casa, jamás había vuelto. El tiempo juntos casi siempre lo pasábamos en mi departamento. Yo no note algo diferente en su voz, quizás un poco menos efusivo de lo normal pero no lo tome como algo serio pues mi llamada había sido muy temprano y, de seguro, lo había despertado. Sin más, tome mis cosas y viaje rumbo a la casa de mis padres que se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad.

_.69.69.69._

La nieve caía preciosa sobre el jardín trasero de casa de mis padres, debo admitir que la vista era preciosa, con ese manto blanco cubriendo toda la extensión de mis ojos. Mis pequeños sobrinos corrían muy alegres sobre la nieve y todos sonreían. Yo no se que tiene esta época del año que pareciera que, de pronto, todos olvidan sus problemas y se proponen ser felices durante estas fechas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar todos reunidos, yo no me sentía muy a gusto; algo me incomodaba y no estaba seguro de que. Era algo así como una presión en el pecho o... ¡Ah! De seguro una tontería que solo me hacia parecer como un paranoico.

Los preparativos para la cena me hicieron olvidar todo y solo divertirme como cuando todos éramos unos niños y, mi hermano y yo, solíamos fastidiar a Mika todo el tiempo, sin embargo, esa importantísima estafeta había caído en mis sobrinos que se encargaban de sacarles canas a su madre.

Me encontraba charlando con unos viejos amigos del vecindario que habían pasado para saludar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, conteste sin notar de quien era el numero pero nadie contesto, solo fue un momento de silencio y después colgaron. Imagine que habría sido alguna admiradora tímida o un número equivocado, pero la sensación de incomodidad regreso una vez más por lo que, revisando la lista de llamadas entrantes, note que pertenecía a Ryuichi. Volví a marcar pero la línea sonaba ocupada así que supuse que el niño se comunicaría mas tarde y así fue, pero si la primera llamada me incomodo la segunda me dejo muy preocupado.

– Bueno, ¿Ryuichi? – esa vez, que volvió a sonar el teléfono, revise el identificador de llamadas, era el mismo numero pero, de nuevo, no hubo sonido del otro extremo.

– ¿Ryuichi, estas bien? ¿Por que no me contestas? ¡Ryuichi!

–...Tatsuha... – su voz sonaba ronca y muy apagada, en seguida pensé que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle una vez más, la llamada fue cortada muy abruptamente. Marque de vuelta pero el teléfono había sido descolgado, me quede realmente alarmado ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Ryuichi? ¿Y si era un asalto? El color se me fue al piso en un instante, tanto fue mi cambio que mi hermana, que iba pasando por allí, se preocupo al verme tan blanco.

– Tatsuha, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Que ocurre?

– Ryuichi... – fue lo único que susurre, en seguida tome mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto y dando una rápida excusa sobre una emergencia en el trabajo fue como salí de casa sin responder las preguntas de mi madre. Ya desde el auto le grite que llamaría en cuanto me desocupara.

El corazón me latía a todo lo que daba, no podía imaginar que alguien le hiciera daño a mi querido Ryuichi. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso había dicho "querido"? Eso me dejo un poco desbalanceado pues, desde el casi roce entre nosotros dos el día de nuestra despedida, nada mas había ocurrido. Entonces ¿por que de repente estos pensamientos de pertenencia? No, seguramente solo era el cariño que le había tomado al mocoso, era tierno y me gustaba estar a su lado pero... nada mas eso, ¿verdad? ¡¿Como podría enamorarme de un niño de secundaria? Simplemente ilógico.

La hora que regularmente se hace de casa de mis padres hasta la ciudad la reduje a 30 minutos; tuve suerte de no haber derrapado o algo parecido, pero solo tome en cuenta mi imprudencia mucho tiempo después de esa noche. Al llegar a la calle donde Ryuichi vivía, note que todas las casas estaban solas, todos los dueños habían salido a festejar a otros lugares por lo que, si algún atraco ocurría, nadie se daría cuenta. Eso solo comenzó a hacer mas grande mi ansiedad; llegue frente a la puerta de su casa y las luces estaban apagadas, abrí el portón de la entrada sin tomarme la molestia de tocar antes o anunciar mi llamada, tampoco llevaba arma conmigo u objeto alguno para poder defenderme pero, en momentos de tanto estrés, lo que uno hace al ultimo es pensar racionalmente.

La puerta principal se encontraba entreabierta, la empuje con cuidado de no hacer rechinar sus goznes. Llegue a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, dispuesto a comenzar mi búsqueda por aquella zona pero un ruidito proveniente de la sala llamo mi atención, me asome con cuidado a través del arco que comunicaba pasillo y sala, al principio mis ojos no lograban captar nada con claridad debido a la oscuridad pero conforme me acostumbraba a la oscuridad comencé a notar las líneas de todos los objetos. Aquel ruido se volvió a escuchar y en seguida note que era Fredd el que parecía estar lamentándose o algo así, se encontraba muy quieto sobre la alfombra, observando algún punto un poco mas alto que él, el animal ni siquiera se inmuto cuando escucho el movimiento de mis ropas al avanzar. Los faros de un auto, que pasaba por casualidad a través de ese vecindario, iluminaron un instante aquella habitación, esos segundos fueron suficientes para observar la escena completa, una escena que me rompió el corazón.

Sentado en el sillón se encontraba Ryuichi, estaba hecho una pequeña pelotita mientras que abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas, supuse que lloraba pues su espalda daba pequeños espasmos. Me fui acercando con cuidado pero no tuve el coraje para llegar hasta él, por lo que me detuve en la mitad exacta del cuarto.

– ¿Ryuichi? – mi voz era casi un susurro pero tampoco quería asustarlo. El chico levanto su vista con esa expresión de no creer lo que veía, tenia los ojos muy rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas surcaban toda la extensión de su rostro. Lucia tan triste, no recordaba haber visto un sentimiento tan profundo reflejado en el rostro de una persona, mucho menos alguien como Ryuichi.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ocurrió?

–...Tatsuha... – cuando me hablo yo sentí que me desmoronaba, no pude resistirlo más y solo me apure a estrecharlo en mis brazos. Debo admitir que nunca me había importado ver a alguien llorar, sobretodo a una mujer, pero este chico era tan diferente a todo lo que yo había conocido como convencional. Ese niño era tan especial. Deje que llorara sobre mi pecho todo lo que quisiera, no me sentía con el valor de moverme, hablar o siquiera respirar. Ya habría momento de preguntar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el llanto solo se convirtió en leves sollozos, fue entonces cuando levante su rostro y lo limpie con sumo cuidado, a veces su rostro se me figuraba como una delicada pieza de porcelana que podría romperse con cualquier toque.

– ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por que estas aquí, solo?

-...

– ¿Donde están tus padres?

– Es que... ellos...ellos... yo he estado solo toda mi vida... – se me hizo un nudo en el corazón, ¿como es que no sabia algo así de él? Y yo que creía conocerlo, ahora me daba cuenta que solo había visto la punta del iceberg, aun faltaba mucho por descubrir de ese Ryuichi que se ocultaba tras la sonrisa.

– ¿Por que...? – en realidad, no sabia que preguntar. Me sentía triste y molesto, si yo supiera... si hubiese preguntado antes...

– Quería... estar contigo, pero... cuando me dijiste que irías con tu familia... yo te vi tan feliz... tan contento de pasar el tiempo con ellos... que no pude decirte... no deseaba que te sintieras mal por mi... si te contaba lo de mis padres... habrías sentido lastima y... ya no me hubieras visto igual... yo...

Se cubrió el rostro para volver a llorar; tenía razón, si me hubiese contado que iba a estar solo habría sentido lastima pero...

– Eres un tonto... – coloque mi mano sobre su cabello, un símbolo de que nada había cambiado. – Por supuesto que nada habría cambiado y yo... me encantaría estar contigo – conteste con una sonrisa sincera.

– Tatsuha... – volvió a buscar abrigo entre mis brazos, no paraba de llorar. Simplemente no podía evitar sentir ese mar de emociones, lo abrace con fuerza, con amor, su cuerpo pequeño, tan frágil y, para mí, el más hermoso. De un momento a otro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese precioso par de ópalos, tan brillantes debido a las lágrimas. Creo que ya no pude reprimir mas mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos; con absoluta delicadeza deposite un suave beso en sus labios, se me antojo como el mas delicioso que hubiese podido experimentar antes, un montón de choques eléctricos a través de todo mi cuerpo. Me volví a topar con su mirada, no era de molestia o confusión sino una de completo y absoluto ¿amor?

Nuestros labios se volvieron a tocar, aumentando su intensidad a cada segundo, mi lengua recorriendo sus labios, saboreando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Mis manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, comenzando a buscar esa piel blanca debajo de la ropa, Ryuichi era un mar de gemidos, respondiendo a cada una de mis caricias, pidiendo cada vez más de esa sensación que nos nublaba los sentidos a ambos.

Dejamos un camino de prendas hasta la habitación, donde nos sumergimos entre las sabanas para enseñarle a Ryuichi cuan grande era mi amor por él, y digo amor porque ya lo sabía, lo había comprendido en el mismo instante en que lo había visto sentado en ese sillón, rodeado de las sombras del cuarto y las lagrimas enmarcando su rostro.

Mis manos, mi lengua, acariciaron cada parte de su piel, su boca era un calido refugio para mi lengua ávida de su sabor; note que mis cariños no le eran indiferentes, pues su miembro que encontraba duro, lo tome entre mis dedos, dando suaves masajes que provocaban unos sonidos muy sexys de él, deseando obtener más de esa preciosa voz, lleve su miembro a mi boca, besando, chupando, hasta sentir el sabor de su esencia. Todo era excitante y solo me provoca un deseo mayor de hacerlo mío, mis dedos viajaron hasta su entrada, esta era muy estrecha pues nadie le había dado uso antes, es mas, dudo siquiera que Ryuichi hubiese experimentado algo así antes, ni con hombre ni con mujer. Por lo que se diría que era mío y de nadie mas.

Penetrarlo fue una sensación gloriosa, su cuerpo tan apretado solo me provocaba perder la conciencia de todo lo que me rodeaba; esa vez lo hicimos con calma, a un ritmo lento para que sus caderas se acostumbraran a mi intromisión. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos amándonos de esa forma pero, en definitiva, ese fue el mejor Año Nuevo de todos.

Y mi mejor regalo, su rostro de satisfacción a la mañana siguiente. Habría podido morir en ese instante, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa se expuso ante mí, y ser completamente feliz por la eternidad.

_.69.69.69._


End file.
